leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Snowdown Showdown skins/Winter Wonder
Lore "I'm told the Poro King does not banish guests lightly. *nervous chuckle, followed by a heavy sigh*"| }} ;Poro King Court * * * * * * * * * ;Winterland Inhabitants * * * * * Trivia General= * These skins represent the wilderness aspect of Snowdown Showdown, having most the champions wearing snow themed clothing. * Snowdown Showdown event skins were also released along side Sugar Rush and Toy Box themed skins, however these themes has since deviated from the Snowdown Showdown theme into their own separate thematics. ** Sugar Rush is connected with the Snowdown Showdown universe due to living in the Winterlands of the larger Poro King domain. ** In 2019, all traditional Snowdown skins were replaced with Sugar Rush skins. This is due to the Pre-season Summoner's Rift Elements map changes, as well as the traditional Snowdown skins not being as popular as Riot Games hoped it would be. However, Legend of the Poro King returned as a seasonal Featured game mode.Sugar Rush and Snowdown 2019 1Sugar Rush and Snowdown 2019 2 * Despite not being part of this theme, shares thematic elements with this skin theme. * and were made Snowdon Showdown skins and were not originally released as part of the set. |-|Skins= Annie FrostfireSkin.jpg|Frostfire Annie Fiddlesticks DarkCandySkin.jpg|Dark Candy Fiddlesticks Irelia FrostbladeSkin.jpg|Frostblade Irelia Karma WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Winter Wonder Karma Lulu WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Winter Wonder Lulu Orianna WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Winter Wonder Orianna Poppy SnowFawnSkin.jpg|Snow Fawn Poppy Sejuani PoroRiderSkin.jpg|Poro Rider Sejuani Sivir SnowstormSkin.jpg|Snowstorm Sivir Media Music= ;Related Music Snowdown 2013 - Login Screen| Dark Candy Fiddlesticks - Login Screen| Winter Wonder Orianna - Login Screen| Snowdown 2016 - Login Screen| Snowdown 2017 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends - Winter Wonder Lulu| KNKL SHOW 284 Winter Wonder Lulu! A Snowdown Snowtale Snowdown 2016 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| PBE Preview Ambitious Elf Jinx, Santa Draven, Snow Fawn Poppy| |-|Gallery= Snowdown 2013 Promo 01.jpg|Snowdown 2013 Promo 1 Snowdown 2013 Promo 02.jpg|Snowdown 2013 Promo 2 Snowdown Showdown 2016 Concept 01.jpg|Snowdown 2016 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Snowdown Showdown 2016 Concept 02.jpg|Snowdown 2016 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Snowdown Showdown 2017 Icon Concept 01.jpg|Snowdown Showdown 2017 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Snodown 2017 Promo.jpg|Snodown 2017 Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 01.jpg|Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 02.jpg|Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 03.jpg|Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 01.jpg|Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 02.gif|Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 03.jpg|Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Irelia Update Frostblade Concept 01.jpg|Frostblade Irelia Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Irelia Update Frostblade Concept 02.jpg|Frostblade Irelia Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Irelia Update Frostblade Model 01.jpg|Frostblade Irelia Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Irelia Update Frostblade Model 02.jpg|Frostblade Irelia Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Irelia Update Frostblade Model 03.png|Frostblade Irelia Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Dr. Mundo FrozenPrince Concept 01.jpg|Frozen Prince Mundo Concept (by Vlad Bacescu) Dr. Mundo FrozenPrince Model 01.png|Frozen Prince Mundo Model Lulu WinterWonder Concept 01.jpg|Winter Wonder Lulu Concept (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Lulu WinterWonder Model 01.jpg|Winter Wonder Lulu Model 1 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Lulu WinterWonder Model 02.png|Winter Wonder Lulu Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Master Yi SnowMan Model 01.png|Snow Man Yi Model Neeko WinterWonder Concept 01.jpg|Winter Wonder Neeko Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Neeko WinterWonder Concept 02.jpg|Winter Wonder Neeko Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Neeko WinterWonder Concept 03.jpg|Winter Wonder Neeko Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Neeko WinterWonder Concept 04.jpg|Winter Wonder Neeko Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 01.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 02.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 03.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 04.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 05.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 06.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 07.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 08.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 09.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Model 01.png|Winter Wonder Neeko Model Neeko WinterWonder Splash Concept 01.jpg|Winter Wonder Neeko Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Neeko WinterWonder Splash Concept 02.jpg|Winter Wonder Neeko Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Neeko WinterWonder Splash Concept 03.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Orianna WinterWonder Concept 01.jpg|Winter Wonder Orianna Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Orianna WinterWonder Model 01.jpg|Winter Wonder Orianna Model (by Riot Artist Burr Johnson) Poppy SnowFawn model 01.jpg|Snow Fawn Poppy Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Poppy SnowFawn model 02.jpg|Snow Fawn Poppy Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maryna Aleksandrova) Sejuani PoroRider Concept 01.jpg|Poro Rider Sejuani Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi) Sejuani PoroRider Concept 02.jpg|Poro Rider Sejuani Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi) Sivir Snowstorm Concept 01.jpg|Snowstorn Sivir Concept (by Riot Artist Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Sivir Snowstorm Model 01.jpg|Snowstorm Sivir Model Sivir Snowstorm Splash Concept 01.jpg|Snowstorm Sivir Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Michelle Hoefener) Soraka WinterWonder Splash concept 01.jpg|Winter Wonder Soraka Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Choe HeonHwa) Soraka WinterWonder Splash concept 02.jpg|Winter Wonder Soraka Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Choe HeonHwa) Soraka WinterWonder Chroma Concept 01.jpg|Winter Wonder Soraka Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Regition) Soraka WinterWonder Model 01.png|Winter Wonder Soraka Model Twitch IceKing Model 01.png|Ice King Twitch Model Twitch IceKing Splash Concept 01.jpg|Ice King Twitch Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mingchen Shen) Twitch IceKing Splash Concept 02.gif|Ice King Twitch Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mingchen Shen) |-|Summoner Icons= Giftwrapped Poro profileicon.png|Giftwrapped Poro Battlecast Poro profileicon.png|Battlecast Poro Gentleman Poro profileicon.png|Gentleman Poro Shadow Isles Poro profileicon.png|Shadow Isles Poro Astronaut Poro profileicon.png|Astronaut Poro Dragonslayer Poro profileicon.png|Dragonslayer Poro Icon of the Poro King profileicon.png|Icon of the Poro King INCOMING PORO! profileicon.png|INCOMING PORO! Traveler's Penguin profileicon.png|Traveler's Penguin Unleashed Penguin profileicon.png|Unleashed Penguin Penguin Toss profileicon.png|Penguin Toss PROJECT Poro profileicon.png|PROJECT: Poro Red-Nosed Poro profileicon.png|Red-Nosed Poro Snowflake profileicon.png|Snowflake Jolly Penguin profileicon.png|Jolly Penguin Poro King 2016 profileicon.png|Poro King 2016 Poro Snax Lover profileicon.png|Poro Snax Lover Star Guardian Poro profileicon.png|Star Guardian Poro Dark Star Poro profileicon.png|Dark Star Poro Snow Fawn Poppy profileicon.png|Snow Fawn Poppy Dearest Deer profileicon.png|Dearest Deer Gemstone Pengu profileicon.png|Gemstone Pengu Gemstone Poro profileicon.png|Gemstone Poro Baron Poro profileicon.png|Baron Poro Reindeer Poro profileicon.png|Reindeer Poro Crystal Deer profileicon.png|Crystal Deer Hungwy profileicon.png|Hungwy Snowflake 2018 profileicon.png|Snowflake 2018 Frozen Prince Mundo profileicon.png|Frozen Prince Mundo Snow Man Yi profileicon.png|Snow Man Yi Winter Wonder Neeko profileicon.png|Winter Wonder Neeko Winter Wonder Soraka profileicon.png|Winter Wonder Soraka Ice King Twitch profileicon.png|Ice King Twitch Golden Frostblade Irelia profileicon.png|Golden Frostblade Irelia Golden Snowstorm Sivir profileicon.png|Golden Snowstorm Sivir |-|Ward Skins= Poro Ward.png|Poro Astronaut Poro Ward.png|Astronaut Poro Battlecast Poro Ward.png|Battlecast Poro Gentleman Poro Ward.png|Gentleman Poro Dragonslayer Poro Ward.png|Dragonslayer Poro Underworld Poro Ward.png|Underworld Poro Santa Penguin Ward.png|Santa Penguin Penguin Skier Ward.png|Penguin Skier Dearest Deer Ward.png|Dearest Deer |-|Emotes= Poro Snax Emote.png|Poro Snax Lover Adoeable Emote.png|Adoeable Oh Deer Emote.png|Oh Deer My Cocoa Emote.png|My Cocoa Poro Ride Emote.png|Poro Ride Poro Ride Chinese Emote.png|Poro Ride (Chinese) de:Winterfreuden-Duelle (Skinreihe)/Winterwunder Category:Annie Category:Dr. Mundo Category:Irelia Category:Karma Category:Lulu Category:Master Yi Category:Neeko Category:Orianna Category:Poppy Category:Sejuani Category:Sivir Category:Soraka Category:Twitch Category:Alternate Universe Category:Fiddlesticks